The New Girl at Cross Academy
by Grimmythekitty'sgirl
Summary: "Why won't you look at me Emiko!" Shiki yelled at me as I tried despretly to look away crying, that's when he pinned me to the wall and.../ Nice try... Read and find out what happens... EmikoxShiki Some hurt in this too!
1. What a Class!

The New Girl at Cross Academy

Disclaimer: All I own is Emiko and other occ's… Good person…

I walked to the front gates of my new school nervous and shy.

"Zero! Why are you always so- Oh! Hello and you are?" A young human girl asked me as I entered through the gates.

"Ah! E-Emiko Aya!" I replied while bowing to them, from the corner of my eye I could see a boy with silver hair glaring at me

'_H-He's like me! There are more?'_ I thought to myself as his glare only intensified.

"Well Emiko welcome you must be the new student aren't you? I'm Yuki Cross!" she replied as I stood up and looked to the ground it was my first time being in the sun and I really didn't like it.

"Oh Emiko I'm sorry come on this way we'll show you the Moon dorms!" Yuki said probably felt my uneasiness. As we walked to the dorms I felt the presence of a pureblood and gasped.

"Emiko? What's wrong?" Yuki asked me and I shook my head

"N-Nothing…." I mumbled and continued on to the dorms and entered the doors. As we walked in I saw a ton of them like me

"Welcome to your home away from home Emiko!" Yuki chirped, at this time I grew confused at looked to her.

"Home? I've never had one to begin with Miss Yuki…" I didn't expect any response from them it was a simple fact that I grew up with. I never was able to remember my past. Yuki gasped though and that startled me

"Y-Yes Miss Y-Yuki?" I asked as she randomly hugged me.

"You never had a home? You poor poor thing!" She said still hugging me then she asked me something.

"What about your family?" She asked.

"What about them? I don't know them… I can't remember them is more like it…" She gasped and hugged me again.

"Your just like me!" Yuki said jumping with me in her arms.

"Eh? M-Miss Yuki! Please I'm getting d-dizzy!" I said trying to calm her down then I heard chuckles from behind me and blushed.

'_They are laughing at us…'_ I thought to myself as the pureblood came up to us.

"Yuki please calm down…" He had a sweet smile on and had crimson eyes with shoulder length brown hair. Yuki soon stopped jumping and said sorry to me.

"Now then… I am the dorm president Kaname Kuran I am also the pureblood you sensed and gasped about…" he said to me knowing what must of happened outside. Then a blond short haired boy with blue eyes came up to me.

"Hello… Aido Hanabusa is my name... I am an aristocrat." I nodded then a messy short brown haired boy with blue eyes came up.

"Shiki Senri…" was all he said. After awhile I learned all of the others names and nodded.

"My name is Emiko Aya… I am really happy to meet you all… Thank you…" I said while smiling like I normally do. I don't know what made them all gasp and blush but what it was it doesn't concern me… Right?

"She's like a porcelain doll… Beautiful…" I heard someone whisper to Shiki. I believe that he is Ichijo Takuma. His compliment made me blush brightly.

"Come and I'll show you to your room…" A girl said I think it was Ruka Souen. I followed and entered my room.

"Thank you Miss Ruka…" I said to her and smiled sweetly to her. She blushed and returned it with one of her own.

"Your welcome!" she said and turned and left me to my thoughts.

_'What a day, What a school, What a CLASS! I think I'm going to love Cross Academy!'_ I thought to myself as I went to sleep for the rest of the day. When I woke up twilight had already shun through.

"Emiko? Are you awake?" I heard Ichijo ask me as he opened my door.

"Uh yes I am thank you for asking!" I replied the best I could.

"Good! Well come on down and get ready for class!" He said, I followed him down the stairs and was surprised when I came face to face with Shiki Senri again. He appeared out of nowhere and our faces were so close I think I was blushing a little.

"M-May I help you?" I asked nervously

"…. Never mind…." He said and walked away.

'_He's a strange one alright….'_


	2. A strange feeling

The New Girl at Cross Academy Ch. 2

Disclamire: I don't own Vk…. Only Emiko and Her sisters…..

Walking to class I noticed that even MORE of my kind were at this school.

'_I never dreamed that so many of us existed…' _I thought to myself as we entered the gate. As soon as I entered through I was panicked there was screaming EVERYWHERE! My god I couldn't believe it! I started searching for danger when a warm hand landed on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Emiko… This is quite normal, they are fan girls." I looked up to see who had spoken and it was none other than Kaname.

"O-oh! Y-yes sir..." I couldn't help but feel blessed and honored that he was touching me. He then turned to me and smiled sweetly at me, right then I felt a longing ache in my chest. If you're thinking its love guess again... I felt like I had seen someone I hadn't seen in years, like a missing family member.

"Emiko? Are you ok dear?" I didn't realize I had started crying until he called out to me. When I realized I was I couldn't stop, I started to sob and hiccup.

"Y-yes sir… I am probably just tired and stressed…" I replied not sure myself what was going on... Soon I was surrounded by the whole night class crooning or comforting me.

"Emiko!"

"Oh dear it'll be ok!"

"Are you injured?"

"Do you need blood?"

"What's the matter?" I was getting overwhelmed at the worried questions when Kaname stood up and silenced them.

"Quiet now… Emiko's really tired…. Will one of you take her back to her room?" Shiki stood up and volunteered.

"I will…." Was all he said then picked me up and carried me back to the dorm. Not talking was very relaxing and calming just knowing that he was here though was strange…

"You feeling better now?" he asked me, in response I looked up at him and sighed.

"A little… That was so STRANGE though…" He looked at me curiously.

"Why DID you start CRYING? Was it because he was touching you? Or was it because so many people were out?" I lowered my head deep in thought.

"None of those… When he smiled at me I felt like… Like… Like I was home?" It's true! I felt like I had come home again after a LONG journey! When I saw him truly smile at me I saw someone like a father or brother figure in him.

"Ah… It makes sense now…" I didn't catch him at first.

"Say again?" I saw him shake his head and he sat me down.

"….Never mind…" He said.

'_A very strange boy indeed…I wonder what happened to him…' _Not realizing I was deep in thought I heard him chuckle softly. When I heard this I looked up at him slightly confused

"Yes?" I asked, yet again he shook his head then announced

"You act hilarious when you are in thought..." That caught me WAY off guard and it caused me to blush madly.

"O-oh… I'm sorry…" I mumbled.

_'Dofus, why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong! Geez get a grip MORON!'I thought to myself._

"You didn't do anything wrong..." Shiki replied to me.

"Oops… Ehehehe yeah…" I laughed nervously.

_'Emiko… You're going to hell real quick dear…' _Those were my last thoughts.

A/n: OMG! I LOVE YOU ALL! MY WONDERFUL R&R'S! You all are so sweet! T^T *Sniffs* and StoryExpert I will get the newest chappy up as soon as possible!


End file.
